1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in disposable containers for shipping, storing, selling and popping popcorn in a microwave oven and, in particular, to a tub-shaped disposable paperboard container for microwave popcorn.
2. Prior Art
With the popularization of microwave ovens and microwave cooking, numerous advances have been made in the field of packaging containers, which containers package the popcorn and the popcorn is cooked in the package (popped) in a microwave oven. With the present state of the art, microwave popcorn is at a parity with or even preferred relative to any other form of popcorn and the container in which the popcorn is packaged, stored, sold, used and then disposed of is quite important as the container must be functionally advantageous for each stage of its existence. That is, the container must be capable of receiving the popcorn seasoning and butter and hold it during the limit of shelf life of the product without leaking or damage. For sales purposes the packaging must be able to retain significant graphics. For popping, the packaging must have suitable heat susceptors for supplying the heat, and allow for expansion of popping corn while preventing burning. In use, the packaging must be such that the user does not burn his or her hands when opening the package.
Numerous microwave popcorn packages are known in the patented art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,038,425; 4,219,573; 4,248,901, 4,260,101; 4,292,332; 4,453,665; 4,477,705; 4,448,309; 4,553,010; 4,584,202; 4,586,649; 4,678,882; 4,734,288; 4,810,844; 4,861,958; and 4,864,090.
Prior to the popularity of microwave popcorn, containers for selling and popping popcorn in a single package made of metal were known, as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,535 which refers to popping of popcorn in metal foil pans with expansible covers.
It is generally agreed that the "best" popcorn container is the "tub" used in movie theatres. This is because the container is easy to hold, it stands up by itself, it doesn't spill, it doesn't leak grease onto the hands, clothes, or furniture and it insulates heat away from the hands.
There is a need in the art for a combined shipping and popping package for microwave popcorn which utilizes all the advantages of the well known tub-shaped popcorn container.